Cena con el Omnívoro
by Hineru Dakubi
Summary: El dueño de un elegante restaurante recibe la llamada de un conocido personaje reservando una mesa para cenar... ¿Darán abasto?


Hola Fanfiqueros! Gracias a un ataque de inspiración repentina, he conseguido comenzar y acabar este pequeño one-shot en una sola tarde consiguiendo el resultado esperado (n.n). No sé qué os parecerá a vosotros, pero a mí se me ha hecho divertido ecribirlo y releerlo una vez acabado XD Ya sé que el personaje de One piece que he escogido no es muy popular, pero para mí ese gordo seboso de Wapol tiene una gracia especial. Es el típico malo perdedor al que se odia, pero no pude evitar cogerle cariño después de verlo participar en mi saga favorita de la serie (la de Yembé/Drum). Espero que os guste este fic y que al menos os arranque una carcajada. Doy las gracias a Deraka por haberme demostrado que la inspiración súbita existe y, a raíz de ello, haber contribuído a que encontrara la mía hoy (n.n). Y como no, la dedicatoria: este fic está dedicado a tres amigos del foro de que ignoran completamente que haya escrito esto XD Son Yami, Oinko y Fran. Tres tíos fantásticos que siempre están dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos y con los que hablar es un placer. No he tenido muchos detalles con ellos, así que espero que esto les sirva de momento. Para vosotros, orgullosos fans del manganime, de One piece y de Arait Multimedia! Un saludo y a disfrutar!**

* * *

**

Cena con el Omnívoro

Otro tranquilo día en el selecto restaurante "La Trucha Mareada", especializado en pescados variados y situado en una concurrida isla de un conocido rincón de Grand Line. Los clientes eran la flor y nata de la sociedad, pues sólo los muy ricos y famosos podían permitirse el lujo de degustar la exquisita comida que se servía allí. El Sr. Déspotik, el dueño, admiraba el panorama que ante sus ojos se extendía a través de la ventana de su oficina. Sí, el Sr. Déspotik tenía una oficina propia. Era de los que pensaban que uno era demasiado importante como para contaminarse con la chusma del servicio. Por si fuera poco, su oficina estaba situada sobre la cocina (para elevarlo sobre el resto) y, gracias a unos cristales para personas VIP, podía vigilar todo el restaurante desde su asiento. Era otro día rentable. Importantes hombres de negocios, adineradas viudas, nuevos ricos... Podían ser lo que quisieran, pero había algo que los unía: el dinero y la clase social. Eso lo era todo para el Sr. Déspotik. Le daba igual si el cliente tenía pintas de mendigo si tenía la cartera llena y su nombre era conocido. Y si era lo suficientemente conocido para ser un famoso, mejor que mejor. Los famosos siempre eran buena propaganda para el negocio. Un par de veces había conseguido que alguna estrella de cine posara en una foto junto a él, e incluso hace un año el famoso pirata Donquixote Doflamingo (a cambio de una cantidad desorbitada) fue la cara oficial del local tras una excelente comida en el mismo. Se encontraba Déspotik divagando sobre el dinero y sobre cómo hacer más dinero cuando sonó el caracolófono.

- ¿Diga? Soyun Déspotik al aparato.

- Hola, quisiera hacer una reserva para comer esta noche junto a mi amada esposa y puede que alguien más. ¿Sería posible?

- Reserva... Pues mire, creo que lo tenemos todo lleno. Hoy viene mucha gente importante y necesitan su espacio.

Naturalmente, era una táctica. Déspotik la usaba para saber si el que reservaba era lo bastante rico como para creerse capaz de anular otras reservas para su disfrute personal. Así se quitaba de en medio a la chusma que quería reservar porque sí. ¡Era un servicio disponible solo para los mejores!

- ¿Otras reservas? Pues hoy me apetece comer en su restaurante... Le ofrezco el doble, o el triple si quiere. El dinero no es problema, lo tengo a porrillo...

- ¿E-el triple? –en la voz de Déspotik se notaba el júbilo, había encontrado su ideal de cliente-. ¡Pero por supuesto que podemos buscarle un hueco, amigo mío! Las otras reservas pueden ser canceladas fácilmente y seguro que los que las hicieron lo entenderán. Entonces dígame¿quiere alguna mesa en especial?

- La más cara que haya, con opción a "Todo lo que pueda comer".

Déspotik rió.

- Pero caballero, no tenemos "Todo lo que pueda comer" en este restaurante. Eso es sólo...

- Pues más le conviene tenerlo para cuando llegue. ¡Estaré allí a las diez!

El tono con el que el cliente le contestó no le hizo ninguna gracia al dueño. Daba igual cuanto dinero tuviera, había que guardar un respeto.

- ¡Oiga! No le consiento que me hable en ese tono. ¿Quién se cree que es?

- Soy Wapol el Hojalata, dueño de la fábrica de juguetes Baku Baku Factory y uno de los hombres más influyentes y poderosos de Grand Line.¡Para que te enteres, piltrafilla!

Wapol colgó bruscamente dejando al repulsivo Sr. Déspotik con la palabra en la boca.

- Cariño –dijo su exuberante mujer-. ¿Por qué esa insistencia en comer en "La Trucha Mareada"? Creía que preferías la comida dura.

- Y así es, bomboncito. Pero ahora que soy más rico de lo que nunca pude imaginar, los caprichos de un simple rey se me hacen ridículos... Además, tengo que demostrarle a ese creído de Gilitito McPotato que sé estar a la altura de un gran señor. Y lo mejor es ir a comer a un restaurante de buena crítica.

- ¿Y por qué no mejor vamos al "Baratie"? Me han dicho que es muy bonito y que había un maitre que estaba muy... que era muy eficiente, digo.

- Lo siento, querida. Pero vamos a "La Trucha Mareada". Ya está hecha la reserva y sería de mala educación cancelarla. Llama a McPotato mientras yo me preparo para la ocasión... ¿Donde están mis pantalones de smoking superelásticos?

Las nueve y media en "La Trucha Mareada". Las mesas estaban vacías, los profesionales en sus puestos y los alimentos eran preparados a velocidades tremendas. Déspotik se había dignado a bajar para dar instrucciones personales a la plantilla. Era una ocasión muy especial y no podían fallar. Nada más terminar la llamada había alertado a todos del peligro que se avecinaba. Wapol el Hojalata sí que era un hombre muy rico y poderoso. Podría decirse que su fortuna estaba entre las diez mayores de Grand Line y que podía movilizar naciones enteras sólo con la influencia de su empresa de juguetes. Había alcanzado el poder hace relativamente poco gracias a su habilidad para fabricar un extraño metal y darle forma de juguetes. Precisamente, era esa habilidad la que lo complicaba todo. Wapol había probado la Fruta Omnivorante, una Nuez de Belcebú que lo convertía en un pozo sin fondo capaz de comerse cualquier cosa y de transformarla dentro de sí. Sería difícil llenarlo, y si no salía satisfecho sería una publicidad muy mala... Pero si conseguían hartarlo... ¡Déspotik ya podía verlo! "El Gran Omnívoro al fin saciado en 'La Trucha Mareada'". ¡Sería genial! La mejor propaganda para el restaurante, y no había que olvidar a los amigos de Wapol... Personas de mucho renombre y grandes carteras.

- ¡Compañeros! –anunció el Sr. Déspotik- En breve llegará el excelentísimo señor Wapol, acompañado por su esposa y por algún amigo de prestigiosa carrera financiera. Así que sólo me queda deciros que confío en vuestras dotes para que el Sr. Wapol pase una velada inolvidable. Hay que dejar el listón bien alto. Os aprecio mucho y sé que podréis hacerlo... Por cierto. ¿He mencionado que si falláis iréis todos a la puñetera calle y sin carta de recomendación? Pues eso. ¡A espabilar, gandules!

Enseguida, los cocineros, camareros y el resto de la fauna típica de restaurantes se pusieron manos a la obra para ultimar los detalles finales y asegurarse sus empleos, que el paro estaba fatal y no apetecía perder un trabajo tan digno y tan bien pagado.

Las once de la noche... Y el Sr. Wapol ni aparecía. Déspotik había ido tres veces al baño por los nervios y varios de los camareros se había puesto a jugar al póker sin que él se fijara. Los cocineros hacían esfuerzos por recalentar la comida sin que esta perdiera su sabor original, pero en la mayoría de los casos era inútil. ¿Que habría pasado?

- ¿Por qué? Con lo bueno que soy... ¿Por qué, Señor? –el desgraciado dueño del restaurante se secaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo de adorno que completaba su elegante indumentaria-. Este nos ha engañado... ¡Hemos sido víctimas de un vil engaño perpetuado por una mente enferma! No me lo creo... ¿Para esto hemos reservado todo el restaurante y vaciado las reservas de comida de dos meses? Me entran ganas de...

Al instante, la puerta giratoria del local comenzó a moverse, anunciando la entrada de un cliente. Y ahí estaba, Wapol el Hojalata, con sus mejores galas, que consistían en un smoking negro con rayas azules y una pajarita ridículamente pequeña. Por el contrario, su esposa-trofeo derrochaba sensualidad y gracia con una vestido de piel de leopardo que marcaba sus medidas perfectas. Aun conservaba parte del encanto de su juventud, por lo que estaba clara la razón por la que escogió a tan repulsivo personaje como marido...

- ¿Esto qué es? –gritó el orondo ex-rey- Camareros jugando al póker, un tío sudoroso en la puerta... ¡Y no hay barra libre!

- ¡Amorcito! Cuida tus modales, recuerda que hoy tienes que impresionar a McPotato...

- ¡Esa es otra! Mira que le dije que fuera puntual. ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

- Disculpen, señores –dijo Déspotik entrecortadamente-. Soy Soyun Déspotik, el dueño. Les Ruego que perdonen las molestias. La culpa es nuestra por no saber adaptarnos a su horar...

- ¿El dueño? Pues más le vale que la comida sea de primera, porque el trato que recibí por teléfono dejó mucho que desear.

- Serénate, Wapolcito...

- Naturalmente que los señores serán tratados entre sedas. ¡Esa es nuestra especialidad! Tomen asiento y...

Un molesto sonido musical salió del bolsillo de Wapol, con el ritmo de una canción bastante popular entre los borrachos de la región.

- Disculpen, es mi caracolófono móvil –con esfuerzo, consiguió sacarse el aparato de sus apretados pantalones-. ¿Sí? Ah, Gilitito. ¡Que no hombre, que no! Pero... ¿Pero como te vas a perder? Por amor de Dios... ¡Si está enfrente del muelle! Al lado del puesto de castañas. ¡No, ahí no! Yendo para... ¿Qué? Pero, por todos los santos, Gilitito. ¡No me digas eso ahora! No, no. Sí... ¿Pues sabes que te digo? Mira... ¡Por mí puedes irte a la mierda con todo tu dinero, so pazguato cara de pato! –Wapol colgó de golpe- Ese mentecato de McPotato dice que no encuentra el sitio y que prefiere irse a comer con su madre al pueblo, que ha hecho fabada y churros de postre...

- Para que veas lo que es tener clase... ¡Si tú lo superas! –peloteó a Wapol su flamante esposa.

- ¿Sabes, querida? Creo que hice mal en intentar cambiar mi forma de ser. Ahora que sé que ni siquiera Gilitito McPotato es tan estirado como aparenta, vuelvo a ver mis antiguos caprichos como algo grande.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu! –la esposa-florero aplaudió a su marido con falso entusiasmo.

- Y... Bueno. ¿Quieren que les sirva los entremeses? –Déspotik ya se temía lo que iba a ocurrir.

- Guárdeselos donde le quepan, Despotinski o como se llame. Yo me voy con mi mujer al muelle a comprarme un barco para ventilármelo en paz. ¡Y sin lavarme las manos ni bendecir la mesa! Ay, que gusto da ser uno mismo...

Y dicho esto, la alegre pareja se fue, dejando al pobre dueño del local solo con sus súbditos...

- Anímese jefe –dijo el maitre-. Encontraremos la forma de recalentar la comida mañana sin que la gente se de cuenta de nada... Y seguro que los gastos sólo...

- No... ¡Por fin lo entiendo! Ese ballenato descerebrado me ha abierto los ojos, chicos. Yo vivía para mi negocio y con el único propósito de hacer más y más dinero y alcanzar una brillante posición social. Pero ¿es que no veis lo feliz que es un hombre cuando se quita esa máscara que él mismo se pone y hace lo que realmente le gusta? A partir de hoy, prometo que seré mejor persona y que en lugar de trataros como a esclavos os equipararé a mí mismo. ¡Y cambiaremos la cara de "La Trucha Mareada"! Ya no será sólo para los ricos, todo aquel que quiera disfrutar de una buena comida será bien recibido. ¿Qué me decís?

Déspotik y sus empelados se miraron durante unos segundos. Por fin, todos los presentes en la sala rompieron el silencio con una carcajada y un:

- ¡NAH!

Y tras este acto de camaradería conjunta, Déspotik volvió a su oficina a fumarse uno de sus habanos más caros mientras sus empelados arreglaban todo para el día siguiente y rezaban para que el dueño siguiera sin recordar lo del despido colectivo...

* * *

Eso es todo! Cortito, eh? Bah, si os ha gustado espero al menos un insignificante review ;) Y un mensaje para Sa-Chan, que ya me ocuparé de que se pase por aquí: en cuanto pueda subiré el sueño de Chopper con tu dedicatoria, estoy esperando a que acabe la revisión de la "Maestra" XD Pero no hay prisas, llegar, llegará ;) 

Un saludo!


End file.
